Felidae: A wild new breed
by FelidaeGod
Summary: A new killer is on the loose in Francis's neighborhood. The killer is continuing from where Claudandus left off. With the help of the new cat in town, can Francis stop the new killer? Rated M for Violence, Gore, Sexuality, and Swearing. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. The New Cat In Town

The New Cat In Town

Authors note: I do not own, nor did I conceive the Felidae film, and / or books. However all characters thought up by me, belong to me. Please read, and leave a nice review as to how I can improve my writing.

The sun rose above the horizon letting its light bring the town to life. The humans were all waking up, getting out of their beds, and getting ready to do their special human things. When the light shone through Francis's window he startled awake, and rubbed his eyes. His owner worked at home so he only woke up when he wanted to work. Francis guessed that his owner was sleeping in today. The Tom cat got up and stretched several times with a loud yawn. It had been weeks since Francis had finally solved and ended the mystery of the murders going on and about in this little town. He had settled down with his beautiful mate, and actually produced a litter of 3 kittens. One of them was a boy and took after Francis. The other two were girls and took after their mother. Francis had not named them, but he figured his mate would get around to it eventually.

Outside there was the loud horn of a truck passing by, and a screeched halt. Francis quickly jumped off the furniture to get to the window and looked across the street. There was a moving truck parked in front of it. This wasn't very out of the ordinary, especially with humans. They were always moving around, and making new homes. Too bad cats couldn't just move away and build up another life. Francis was curious as to who this new human was, so he continued gazing at it for the longest while. He watched as the owner got out of the passenger's side of the moving truck. The human seemed to be average height, with brown eyes. He wore a brown trench coat, black dress shoes, and a brown hat to go with them. After the man, dropped an adult cat out of the passenger's side of the car as well. The other cat's eyes were faded amber, and it's fur was a short black. Francis watched, his curiosity growing now. He wanted to meet the other cat…sort of. Just to see if he or she was a trouble-maker or not. Francis placed his paw on the window and grunted as he pushed it up. Francis panted as he jumped out the open window and landed on his feet making his way slowly towards the truck.

"Hey. Francis. You noticed them too?" Bluebeard asked as he trotted alongside his friend.

"Well it's kind of hard not to. The horn was so loud." Francis pointed out as he sat down. Francis gazed over at the mangled Bluebeard.

"You think the cat is a lady or a gentlemen?" Bluebeard asked with a perverted look on his face. Francis chuckled.

"No idea. Though don't start hitting on the cat until you are sure Bluebeard." Francis said with a sigh. Bluebeard stepped back as the moving man came out of the driver's side of the truck and walked to the back of the truck.

"The can opener this cat belongs to is creepy though. I wouldn't want to do anything with her because you know what they say…" Bluebeard mumbled.

"What do they say?" Francis asked as he looked over at Bluebeard with curious green eyes.

"The pet eventually reflects the owner." Bluebeard said with a chuckle. Francis rolled his eyes and sat down on the street.

Meanwhile inside the house Cerberus meowed quietly and pawed at his owner's foot.

"Not now boy. I have to unpack." Harold said quietly as he took off his trench coat, and placed it on the railing of the staircase. Cerberus hissed slightly, and Harold laughed.

"Alright. We'll find you some food. Then will you leave me alone?" Harold asked as he leaned down and pet Cerberus. Cerberus purred quietly.

"_Kissing up is always a pain…" _ Cerberus thought to himself as he was pet a couple more times before Harold decided to go find some cat food from the boxes that were placed in the house.

"_Ah this one doesn't seem to shabby. Good thing the old fool is finally retiring. I can't take another look at a corpse. They smell like shit, and look even worse." _ Cerberus muttered to himself. Cerberus was a domesticated cat that was purchased by Harold Edwards at about two months old. From there Cerberus was raised by Harold and they moved from town to town based on Harold's job. Harold was a detective, and since crime eventually wears out in one area they always kept on moving. Too bad it was not always such a peaceful place as this. There were some communities Cerberus refused to go out in. Harold had finally decided to retire from that job of his and just do some desk work rather than detective work.

"_Silly Harold. You should have done this a long time ago…" _ Cerberus thought to himself with a purr as his food bowl was placed in front of him with some dry cat food.

"_Ugh, I hate this stuff…Just because the commercial says I like it doesn't mean it's true. Oh well…I can't complain too much." _ Cerberus thought to himself with a scrunched up nose form the odor of the meal. He began to eat it and sway his elegant tail. Harold laughed.

"Alright. Now I am going to go take a nap. Don't cause trouble Cerberus…" Harold warned. Cerberus looked to Harold when the man turned his back.

"_Why are you such a hypocrite?" _ Cerberus thought with a sniff. He took a drink from his water bowl.

"Hey!" Bluebeard shouted from outside. "Come out here! I wanna talk with ya!" Bluebeard shouted. Francis frowned.

"Keep it down Bluebeard. I think he can hear you at a lower volume as well." Francis growled.

"How do yo- bah!" Bluebeard yelped as he jumped forward. When he turned his head he noticed that the black cat that they saw before had stepped on his tail. Cerberus grinned.

"You would've been lucky if Harold wasn't sleeping… That lazy bum can't stay awake through one afternoon." Cerberus said quietly. Bluebeard chuckled darkly.

"How'd you get out without us noticing?" Bluebeard asked as he unsheathed his claws, prepared to rip this cat to shreds.

"I have more than one window…" Cerberus muttered. Francis chuckled.

"You are a clever one." Francis commented , trying to make a good first impression.

"Not to mention gay…" Bluebeard growled rubbing his stump of a tail.

"I am Cerberus. I am sorry if I frightened you brother. I meant you no true harm." Cerberus said with a bold stare. Bluebeard shuddered.

"Don't do it again…or I'll put you in your place." Bluebeard warned.

"That punk of a cat is Bluebeard. I am Francis. Where did you originally come from Cerberus?" Francis asked with a flick of his ear. Cerberus looked like he was deep in thought. Then he boldly opened his mouth to answer.

"Everywhere." Cerberus said with a grin.

"Just what we need. Another smart ass." Bluebeard said with a roll of his eyes. Francis frowned slightly as well.

"I mean where specifically?" Francis asked.

"I'll answer that , if you can answer me this. Where am I now?" Cerberus asked.

"Hell." Bluebeard said with a snort. "This place is not for soft kitty cats like you. Kong will rip you apart…or anyone will do that…" Bluebeard muttered.

"I highly doubt that. I have seen some shit brother. Shit can teach you a lot. One of them being how to get out of it." Cerberus said with a short purr.

"He speaks in RIDDLES. God damn it! Another smart ass AND he speaks in riddles!" Bluebeard groaned. Francis laughed.

"Don't be so uptight Bluebeard. That would make you a guard dog." Francis pointed out. Bluebeard snorted.

"Well if you two smart asses need me, I'll be in my usual spot." Bluebeard grunted as he walked off. Francis watched Bluebeard walk off and sighed.

"I apologize for his behavior." Francis said looking at Cerberus again.

"Don't. I have seen worse. He seems pleasant though." Cerberus muttered. "So Francis. Will you show me around this neighborhood?" Cerberus asked as he got up and stretched. Francis shrugged.

"I guess so. Come on." Francis said as he began to walk ahead with Cerberus following after him.


	2. True Blood

True Blood

**Author's note: I do not own, nor did I conceive the Felidae film, and / or books. However all characters thought up by me, belong to me. Please read, and leave a nice review as to how I can improve my writing. Also, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my work and gave it a nice rating. I was on a two year hiatus due to school, and simply forgetting all about this! I will be sure to try and continue this, since it seems I've built up a tiny little fanbase for it ^^ Again, any suggestions, just leave it in the review. **

As the two cats made their way through town, Cerberus found himself taking in alot of his surroundings. Being the type of cat that he was, he never left anything unchecked. Harold was a damned good detective as he'd always sweep the scene of the crime many times, and that quality rubbed off on Cerberus as well. It was odd how he could take in things other cats or creatures normally wouldn't. Though with the good came the bad, as he had very little interest in sex and reputation.

"I haven't been here too long myself. I just fathered some kittens and stopped a string of murders that's been happening around here." Francis stated simply as he jumped up on a small stone fencing, balancing quite easily along it. Cerberus, whom was still making his way along the sidewalk, let his amber eyes fixate on the American Short Hair.

"Oh really now? What was the motive? I mean, cats kill each other over stupid shit all the time...but a string of murders sounds a bit more premeditated." Cerberus pointed out as he noticed another male cat trying to woo a female along the street corner. She was hissing and swatting her claws at him, as she wasn't ready to take in any potential mates.

"His name was Claudandus. He thought by killing certain cats, we would breed some undomesticated wild cats that would kill humans. He figured us slaves, so he felt really justified in doing what he did. He was a sick fuck." Francis murmured with a snort.

"When aren't they. My owner Harold is a detective. Deals with the most fucked up shit you'll ever see on the streets. Murder over stupid bullshit. Drugs, sex, money and reputation. Stupid shit that doesn't need to happen." Cerberus said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Just like Harold, he didn't take much enjoyment in life. Where other cats just thought with their instincts, he was more oriented towards thinking critically. Where most cats would run around and screw, he would be on the street corner trying to figure out why things were the way they were.

That critical thought didn't come out of nowhere either. Howard was fond of philosophy, and sometimes Howard would read aloud. John Locke, David Hume, Rene Descartes, and Aristotle were notably his favorites. Hearing the wise words of these dead legends made Cerberus think outside the litter box too. He always tried to reason out why things were as they were, and that was more harmful than good sometimes.

"Cerberus. You ok?" Francis asked with a tilted head. Cerberus realized he had stopped walking as he was in thought. He frowned slightly as he sniffed the air.

"That is not a good smell." Cerberus said as he turned his attention to the alley that he and Francis had gotten to after walking all this way. Cerberus began to make his way into the alley when Francis came in to step beside him.

"Smells like blood. Street fights happen all the time, I'd stay out of it." Francis warned silently.

"No. Not this much blood. I have a feeling about this." Cerberus said silently as he trotted through the alley, his amber eyes once again taking in his surroundings. Graffiti, garbage, and several dirty looking stray cats giving him equally dirty looks. After a few more moments of walking, Cerberus stopped at a gruesome scene.

"Holy fuck." he managed to say as he looked at the gruesome mess before him. Francis let out a sigh and closed his eyes at the gruesome sight. Lying in front of a Dumpster was the decapitated and disemboweled body of a female stray cat. It was clear she was at a very late stage of her pregnancy, as there were dead unborn kittens strewn about. Even they were sliced up.

"This wasn't a fight. There is too much damage done for it to just be a fight." Cerberus growled as he looked away from the dead kittens on the filthy alleyway floor. They had committed no sin, yet they took the punishment regardless.

"Heh. A smart one boys, look at that..." A cat growled from behind both Cerberus and Francis. A fat, old and gray cat made himself visible to the eyes of the two cats before him.

"Did you do this? Wouldn't be surprised." Cerberus asked, his teeth bared. He let out a short hiss.

"Woah woah woah tough guy! What you got against Grimsby? The fuck did I do to you?" The old cat asked with a snort. It was now clear that half his face had no fur and his lower right jaw had no skin to cover up the teeth. His eyes were a dull blue, and his age was evident in their opaqueness.

"Calm down there Cerberus. Grimsby was it? Do you know what happened here?" Francis asked with a tilt of his head. Grimsby snorted and then began to chuckle.

"Why would I tell a faggy house cat jack shit? Gotta make it worth my while pretty boy." Grimsby said with a chuckle that faded into a dry cough.

Cerberus hated scum like him. Creatures who toyed around with information until they got what they wanted. Chances were that he had no information at all, and was just screwing them both over. It wouldn't be smart to fight him, by chance that he did actually have information.

"What do you want?" Cerberus asked silently.

"Some of your food house cat. I can smell it on your breath. Get Grimsby's belly full, and he'll be willing to sing like a canary. Get me some food, and you get to learn about the true bloods." Grimsby said with a wide grin across his horrific face.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here." Francis pointed out with a grin.

"Oh shut up." Cerberus growled as he began to make his way out the alley with both Francis and Grimsby by his side. When they were safely out of the alley, once again with a whole bunch of stares directed at them, Cerberus turned his attention to Grimsby's face in better light.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" Grimsby growled with a glare in Cerberus' way.

"Didn't know her long enough to learn anything. What's up with your face?" Cerberus asked in a sort of disgusted tone. Was he supposed to show some immediate care for this cat's deformity?

"Some human punk asses spilled battery acid on my face. Fucking teenagers." Grimsby spat bitterly as they made their way down the street, towards Cerberus' house.

Now Cerberus felt a bit guilty over his rude question. He knew humans were fucked up, but what motive could they possibly have had to cover a cat's face in battery acid? There was never a reason for that! Not self defense, not entertainment and definitely not to help the cat. "Them humans are screwy. Worse than us. We'll kill each other for food, sex and even territory...but they do screwy shit like this fiasco on my face for fun. They make me sick."

"Not all of them are bad. Though that ones that are, ruin it for the rest of them." Francis responded from the other side of Grimsby.

"Yeah well the ones that did THIS shit to my face really screwed me on the deal. Didn't get any ass since then. Ladies won't even look at me." Grimsby replied with a chortle. He then began to cough again as they finally reached Cerberus' residence. Cerberus trotted and then jumped up onto the open window again that led into the kitchen.

After a few seconds, a red bowl dropped in front of Grimsby who was lying down on the cool grass. The bowl was half full with some bits that remained from Cerberus' meal.

"Dry food is still food! Yeah!" Grimsby cackled as he dug his fat face into the bowl. Crunching and slathering sounds could be heard as he ate. Francis was patiently sitting not too far away with Cerberus.

"If he doesn't tell us what we want to know, we are going to have to slash it out of him." Cerberus whispered.

"You aren't one to falter when suggesting stuff like that, are you? You sure you didn't kill her?" Francis asked with a look of slight concern.

"Sometimes you gotta go the extra mile for answers." Cerberus pointed out. After a few more minutes, Grimsby let out a burp and fell onto his side.

"Oh yeah! No pizza left overs for me tonight! That was GOOD! So boys, you delivered your end, so I guess I'll deliver mine." Grimsby said with a grin. He slowly stood and sat beside the two of them.

"See this house cat faggot here? He killed Claudandus. He was a cult leader who was trying to breed us to screw them humans up. I was with him till he started going around, killing all the fine lady cats. Then shit got real. Now the True Bloods, are sort of the bastard child of the Claudandus cult. They follow the same principle, and almost worship Claudandus as some kind of messiah, but...there's a funny twist. There ain't just one of them going around and killing cats. Nope, it's a WHOLE bunch of them." Grimsby said with a smirk.

"That's why they beheaded and gutted that lady cat in the alley? To make a better tomorrow? No. There was nothing great about what they did. Give me names. I know you know, alley cat. Tell me what I need to know before I make the carpet match the drapes." Cerberus said with a hiss as he slowly approached with his back arched.

"Easy there house cat, I ain't come here to get my ass kicked. I could've gotten that back in the alley. I dunno anyone of them by name...they operate at night and they kill all witnesses. If you've got the balls to stop them in the act, maybe one of them will tell you the names of the others. Though I got to warn you house cats..." Grimsby said as he stood.

"You ain't fucking with a senile old cat running a cult."


End file.
